Never Judge A Lady By Her Lover Hadley
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: Amelia ends up bonding with her tenant in a way that isn't exactly professional! Part of a series of one-shots of Amelia hosted by greenlemons. WARNING- slash! If you can't take the heat stay out of the fire!


_A/N: This was originally posted with a series of other SVM smutty one-shots. This challenge was hosted by greenlemons. You can find the link to her amazing stories and the rest of the one-shots here: (dot)net/u/1570456/greenlemons _

_Thank you much to greenlemons for hosting this, and to YoungBoho for being my wonderful beta :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Hadley

She wasn't answering. Again. Not that I expected her to; when she was actually around, Hadley kept to herself. Maybe that's what intrigued me most about her; she was dark, mysterious, and a Vampire to boot. Goosebumps raised over my exposed skin as a cool January breeze blew through. I could smell the first hint of rain on the air and heard the sky rumble in the distance. Besides all the energy I could feel from the upcoming storm, the full moon was out tonight, and I was very ready to get back to the spells I had been working on before I ran out of supplies. I considered leaving the True Blood I got for Hadley in front of her door, but I knew she didn't want people knowing she lived there. Plus, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my sexy tenant.

The last time I'd gotten to see her was on another night like this when she had me pick up extra True Blood for her. She had been wearing a red silk dress with a neckline that plunged to her navel. For weeks after I daydreamed about the glance of her plump breasts I got before she had slammed the door in my face. Sadly, Hadley wasn't very talkative with me; one could even call her excessively rude. However, the intrigue she presented in my life and her extreme beauty was enough to make me overlook her callous behavior.

Snapping out of my daydream I knocked a little louder and pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. Without warning, the door swung open while I was still leaning on it, causing me to collapse into the apartment making a complete fool of myself. Unfortunately, the bottles got crushed beneath me and at least one of them broke, soaking me in the sticky gross-smelling synthetic blood. I stood up and tried to get my long hair out of my face, only succeeding in covering red liquid all over my forehead and cheeks. My skin started crawling and all I could think about was getting all this gross stuff off me. I wondered if I could find a spell to get the horrid smell out of my skin. As if the bottled stuff wasn't bad enough I'd also managed to cut my forearm on a piece of glass and my own blood was oozing out onto my arm. In short, I was a bloody mess and totally freaking out.

Surprised she wasn't rolling in laughter or verbally scolding me for my human clumsiness, I chanced a glance at Hadley. All thoughts of getting clean went out the window. My breath hitched and my heartbeat started racing as I took her in. I must have caught her getting ready because she was wearing a black leather micro-mini skirt, fishnet stockings, knee-high black boots, and nothing else. My imagination hadn't done her justice. She had delicate features, but she held herself with confidence and ferocity. Her breasts were perky and just the right size to fit in my eager hands. I hadn't seen many Vampires up close before, so I didn't know what their skin was supposed to look like; hers was flawless, creamy, and looked so soft. More than anything, I wanted to reach out and run my fingers all over that tantalizing figure. I licked my lips before raising my gaze to meet hers.

I was shocked to see her own eyes filled with intense lustfulness with her fangs extended. The sight of her staring at me like that kicked my heartbeat up another notch, and I could feel a different kind of sticky liquid pool between my legs. We stood there staring at each other, not wanting to break the spell of desire we had fallen under.

She was the first to move, slowly walking over to me and lifting my arm to inspect my cut. As her pupils dilated and nostrils flared, it occurred to me why she had lost her usually stony exterior around me; I was covered in blood. I would imagine that would be a huge turn on for Vampires, and some of it was even my own. Letting a Vampire feed on me seemed like a bad idea, but I've never really had common sense. Feeling adventurous and insanely aroused, I lifted my arm up closer to her mouth.

"Want a taste?" I smiled at her lifting my arm up even further.

She bent over and ever so slowly licked the blood that was oozing out of my cut. After it was thoroughly cleaned she started sucking on the wound, trying to draw out more blood. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I let out a long moan. Never in a million years would I have thought being fed on could be so damn pleasurable. By the time she pulled away, my pussy was literally throbbing with desire and I was aching to touch her.

"You taste delicious," she purred at me.

"You have no idea," I shot back.

She arched her brow at me. "I want to be enlightened," she hissed before shutting and locking the door behind us. With Vampiric speed, she was before me ripping off my clothes. I wrapped my arms around her and dragged my nails down her back while biting her shoulder as hard as I thought was safe. She growled loudly and roughly claimed my lips.

Her mouth was soft and her tongue skilled. She tasted kind of coppery from the little bit of my blood that was still in her mouth but sweet at the same time. Tentatively, I met her tongue with my own and got lost in the feeling.

I wanted more of her so I brought my hand in-between us and roughly massaged her perfectly formed breasts. Using my thumb and index finger I pinched and rolled her nipples, making her cry out and grab me by the hair. She dragged me over to her patent leather couch and threw me down. Going at it rough was completely fine by me—as long as she let me give it back.

Forcefully, she removed my jeans and tore away my panties with her fangs. Her slick tongue parted my folds and circled my clit. My hands found their way into her hair and pulled her further into me, anxious for more friction. Responding in kind, I felt her fangs gently sink in on each side of my clit. A scream escaped my lips at the searing pain that only doubled the pleasure. Hadley quickly eased the lingering pain by sucking my nub into her mouth and using her Vampire speed to flick it at an inhuman pace. Without relent she shoved two fingers deep inside me over and over again matching the pace of her tongue.

"Fuck, Hadley!" I grabbed onto the couch cushions trying not to come out of my skin from the overload she was putting me through. My abdomen was so tight I couldn't even imagine what it was going to feel like to finally release. Much to my dismay, she stopped her ministrations and peered up at me.

"May I?" she asked, licking her fangs. Somehow I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Please." My heart started racing and I weaved my fingers through her hair again, trying to brace myself for what was coming. The instant her fangs sunk into my thigh my world exploded into flashes of white hot lightening. My entire body shook with the orgasm for several minutes while she continued to draw on the bite. Eventually, my heart rate returned to a safe rhythm, and she lazily licked over the marks sealing up the wound.

"That was amazing. I've never come like that in my life."

"Have you ever been with a Vampire before?"

"No."

"There's your problem." She stood up and began to strip off the rest of her clothes in front of me. "You were right, by the way." The skirt dropped to the floor, distracting me from what she was talking about.

"Oh, huh? What was that?"

"You were right about tasting delectable. I could eat you out all night long." Her eyes took in my exposed body while she removed the rest of her clothes.

"It's my turn for a taste, though." Standing up, I pressed my body into hers enjoying the uninhibited contact between our skin. Vampires were known to get bored with human partners and I was determined not to be that person. Tonight was about making Hadley want me again and again. Being confident in my sexuality I wasn't worried about failing, but if she wasn't happy with me I knew there were other ways to convince her; I was a powerful witch after all.

Deciding to treat her in kind, I threw her into a bookcase causing several of the books to topple down to the floor. The look on her face was unreadable, so I gave her my best seductive smile. Doing my irresistible sex-kitten walk, I sauntered over to her and grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her head back exposing her neck. Before I could second guess myself, I had started biting her from under her ear, down her neck, and across her shoulder.

Judging by her death grip on the bookcase and the quiet moans on her lips, I figured it was a good idea. Continuing with my tease, I slammed her head the other way and bit down on the newly exposed flesh. More than anything I wanted to please her like she had just done to me—.

As I continued to bite her soft flesh, I let the hand not tangled in her soft hair drift down to her clit. Gently, I traced circles around the sensitive nub trying to get her as worked up as possible. Even if she had trusted me enough to touch her, she was still trying to be in control, and I wanted to shatter that into a million pieces.

Releasing her head, I bent down on my knees, letting my hands lightly caress her body on the way down. Taking a moment, I inhaled the sweet, heady scent coming from between her legs. My mouth watered at the idea of finally tasting her. Relishing the moment, I let my tongue slip out and separate her wet folds. We both moaned, and I had to fight to keep myself from ravishing her instead of taking my time.

After regaining control again, I gently licked up and down her pussy several more times barely making any contact. Simultaneously, I continued to circle her clit with my thumb. With my other hand, I repeatedly slipped two fingers just barely inside her and pulled them back out. She started whimpering and tried thrusting herself up into my mouth, but I pulled away each time she tried to achieve more friction.

"Please. I need more." I looked up into Hadley's eyes to see all the coldness gone. Now she looked like a very tousled and extremely aroused women who would do anything to get some relief. Mission accomplished. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for being a sexual genius before latching onto her clit and shoving two fingers as deep inside her as possible.

"Fuck!" she screeched as I moved inside her as fast as possible. When I could feel her getting close I switched to using three fingers and bit down on her nub. She screamed and grabbed my hair tightly as her juices flowed over my fingers.

Letting her ride out the orgasm, I removed my fingers and caressed her entrance with my tongue. She tasted heavenly; I don't think there are even words out there to describe it. I just knew I could pleasure Hadley every night if she'd let me.

She grabbed the sides of my arms and pulled me up to stand in front of her. Happiness filled me as I took in the look in her eyes; she was satisfied and surprised. She looked like I'd bewitched her, just without actually using my magic.

"It seems you've returned the favor . . . a human hasn't made me feel like that since I was turned."

From what I knew of Vampires, I'd just received a compliment and thank you. Not something to be taken lightly coming from such a guarded and closed-off creature.

"You're welcome." I said with a genuine smile.

"Come back tomorrow," she said before walking off into her bedroom and closing the door. My adrenaline spiked, and I couldn't contain a little happy dance while I collected my clothes off the floor.

Unfortunately, my top, bra, and underwear had all been torn apart, but I was still floating on cloud nine anyway. I got to see Hadley again tomorrow! Outside, it was pouring rain, which only made me that much happier. I had just fucked a Vampire, and it was time to work a little magic . . .

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I'd love to hear what you think of my little slash!_**  
**


End file.
